Internal Affairs
by piratequeen24
Summary: A business relationship, a mutual release of desires... at least Ichigo thought that what it was. Grimmjow thought differently. A part intense part fluffy GrimmxIchi yaoi  previously titled "Goodnight Moon"


**A/N:** _Inspired by the story "Purely Business" by Zayz about Lily Evans and James Potter- it's an excellent read, even if you're not into Harry Potter. Her writing style is fantastic._

_I just couldn't resist writing this, it's much more graphic than my usual (aka my first lemon…) but I like it. Hope you all enjoy!_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Adjusting his clothes, Ichigo slipped out of the supply closet and made his way back to his office. They'd been careful, of course, not to appear too flushed by the time they exited the closet. It was well executed, well timed, and very clever. He knew where they could go without getting caught, and where they could go for the adrenaline rush of a possible discovery. Every part of their interactions were carefully calculated, planned and executed.

Ichigo didn't need him, and he didn't need Ichigo. It was a mutual affair of convenience, both burning off steam and sexual energy. There weren't any emotions involved, nor were there ever any dinner dates or nights spent together at home on the couch. Nothing personal. Just hot, heavy office sex based on mutual desire. It was just part of going to work.

Though it was nothing personal, he could remember that first time. The frustration had built after a meeting that hadn't gone his way, and the newest office employee had been walking by. He was a good looking guy, Ichigo had noticed previously, but good looks alone had never impressed him. It was the way Grimmjow Jaegerjaques carried himself that had led to the inevitable partnership they had formed. There was something about a confident, incredibly masculine man that made Ichigo's blood run hot.

Ichigo was the man in charge, the president, often the most powerful man in the room, and yet Grimmjow had never showed a single hint of weakness in his presence. During the first meeting the new employee had sat in on, Ichigo's eyes had darted his direction a few times. That was unusual enough, but the look in Grimmjow's eyes had immediately attracted him- it was the first time Ichigo had felt almost like the prey, as opposed to the predator. It made him hot.

It had taken less than two weeks for him to decide Grimmjow and he would be suited to each other, and he had sent an e-mail inviting the blue haired man into his office for lunch. All his secretaries had left them alone, so he planned to drop the suggestion of a physical office relationship, but he was again surprised by the other man. Grimmjow had propositioned him first, with a predatory grin and flashing glint in his eyes. Ichigo agreed, and they hadn't wasted any time.

They never did it in his office, because that was too suspicious- people would begin to question why Grimmjow always visited the president. No one questioned where the president went, so Ichigo had taken in upon himself to take occasional trips toward Grimmjow's office in public relations.

He had never considered ending their arrangement, because both of them got such satisfaction out of it. Ichigo burned off work and sexual steam in a convenient way, one that took up none of his little precious time outside of work, and Grimmjow… Well they'd never really talked about it, so he didn't know what the other man wanted from him. It didn't matter.

There was already a dozen e-mails waiting for him when he returned to his desk, but it was the most recent that caught his attention.

_Next time it's going to be longer- We're going to see how long I can torment you before you come. You'll try to fight it, because I've challenged your pride, but you will. God I can't wait to have you under me again. Pick the time._

Even though he was completely and thoroughly satisfied, Ichigo felt himself stir again. Grimmjow's voice was perfectly masculine, and he could just hear him saying those words.

Grimmjow would never know just how much the thought of him could turn Ichigo on, because he was right, Ichigo's pride kept him from falling at Grimmjow's knees. Rightly so, considering that he was the president of the company Grimmjow worked for- his boss's boss. Why should Grimmjow get anything more than the pleasure of his company? Grimmjow wasn't in control, Ichigo was. And next time, he would have to remind him of that.

His secretary and best friend since childhood, Renji, knew. Of course he did, it would be entirely problematic if he didn't since he worked directly with Ichigo. The only problem was the look he gave Ichigo every time he came back from a trip to see Grimmjow- the cautious, careful look that said he was expecting something to go boom. Like Ichigo was doing something dangerous.

"How long do you think this can last?" he would ask, again and again. As if he understood. "How long until it's more than just mindless, hot sex?" Ichigo would scoff, as if it could ever be anything more, as if either of them needed anything more. "Do you even know how he feels, or do you just assume?" As if he needed to ask Grimmjow how he _felt_. Ichigo knows just how he feels, all hard muscles and taunt lines. They understood each other perfectly. They were perfectly compatible, and mutually disposable. No connections, no emotions, just skin on skin.

They seldom talked in person when they met up. There was nothing that needed to be said. They would set a time via e-mail, Grimmjow usually wrote e-mails like the one he'd received today, and then they'd fuck without a complete sentence said to each other in person. Because, like Ichigo pointed out, there was nothing they needed to say.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Grimmjow, as much as he didn't want to, was about to potentially fuck things up- not that things weren't already a little twisted, at least in his own head, when it came to him and Ichigo. It wasn't fair. He wanted to take his orange haired superior on his terms, not when Ichigo could manage to squeeze a visit with him into his schedule. He wanted all of him, because their twisted little sliver of a relationship wasn't God damn good enough.

Sure, it had been, for a while. There was a time when just the thought of getting Ichigo naked beneath him could satisfy him. A time when_actually_ getting Ichigo naked beneath him had been enough. Now he wanted to take him home, to break that stupid superior façade. Grimmjow knew that he was Ichigo's type, had known it from the look in his eyes the first time they'd met. He knew that a part of Ichigo would love nothing more than to submit to him, if he would let go of his useless pride, but he never let go of that tight control.

Grimmjow would make him understand. Next time, they were going to talk. Next time, it would be different.

Different enough that there would be no going back- Hence the potential fuck up.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo had set the time for their next encounter, and so he was watching the clock as he waited. It was about a week later, he'd been swamped with work, but the warning in Grimmjow's e-mail still had him on edge. It was a little different, more personal than usual. He was poking at Ichigo's control, and that was dangerous because it was one of the things he prided himself on. The prodding would amount to nothing, of course, because Ichigo would never relent completely. Grimmjow was going to be disappointed for the first time.

In his subconscious, somewhere deep, deep inside a place Ichigo never took the time to consider, he knew there was a possibility that Grimmjow would win. The sound of his voice, the feel of his skin, that look in his eyes… all of those thing weakened Ichigo in a way he didn't fully understand. He didn't understand it because he never fully acknowledged it. It would be his greatest weakness, and yet he wasn't even braced for potential failure.

When Ichigo stood from his desk, ready to meet Grimmjow, a knock sounded on his door. He scowled, immediately frustrated. He's told Renji that no one was to bug him right now, so why was some idiot at his door? He strode to it, yanking it open with full intent to tell the person he was far too busy to deal with whatever frivolity they needed to speak about, but snapped his mouth shut it surprise.

Grimmjow stood, hovering, as always, a few inches over him with a mischievous grin on his face. Ichigo reformed his scowl.

"Why are you here?"

He didn't get a response; Grimmjow just stepped past him into the office and waited for Ichigo to shut the door. Still scowling, disliking Grimmjow's smugness at taking him by surprise, he quietly shut the door and crossed his arms as he turned to face his employee. He gave the blue haired man a pointed look, hinting less than subtly that he'd like an explanation for disregarding their usual plan.

"I felt like we needed something different, something a little more… intimate." Grimmjow suggested, unmoved by the threat in Ichigo's stance. Even if Ichigo hadn't noticed, Grimmjow knew; he knew that Ichigo was affected greatly by him, that he had control over his lover. Today was the first time he was going to exploit it, because he wanted a change.

"I think we're plenty intimate, what with you fucking me at least once a week." Ichigo responded, bitter sarcasm his crutch.

"You aren't acting like I'm your lover," Grimmjow smiled, moving toward Ichigo. "You're acting like I'm a nuisance, even though I bring you to release after breathtaking release every time we meet. Even though every time you see me, even now, there's a certain spark in your eyes that wants what I have to offer you."

"And what do you have to offer that I can't get anywhere else?" Ichigo humphed, adopting an unaffected stance, looking almost childish in his petulance. Grimmjow laughed,

"You have to ask yourself that, don't you? Because you're the one who started this, and you need to understand."

"Understand what?"

Grimmjow's voice dropped to a deadly, soft purr.

"That you love me. That seeing me causes your insides to twist happily, that my voice weakens your resolve, that out of everyone you know it's me who you'd be heartbroken to lose- yet you still attempt to push me away. You need to understand yourself," Grimmjow paused, his grin returning with full force. "Because I know, and I want you. More of you than you're giving me now- all of you."

Ichigo shivered at Grimmjow's voice, before hardening his features again.

"You don't know what you're talking about, and I don't want a relationship. All you are to me is an outlet for stress relief, a way for me to burn off some steam. I thought that's all I was to you too."

Grimmjow stalked closer, until he had backed Ichigo up against his door with no escape from the intensity in his eyes. Ichigo's hands had come up to his chest in attempt to push him away, but Grimmjow wouldn't be moved.

"Oh, I'll enjoy proving you wrong. I knew I would have to, I my e-mail even warned you that things were going to be different." Grimmjow moved a hand up to caress Ichigo's neck, causing a flare in his desire. "You reject me, and yet I can practically smell your desire for me. Which part of you is telling the truth? Your mouth, or…" Grimmjow trailed off suggestively, a hand brushing his lover's crotch. He smirked, "I have a guess, how about you?"

"Shut up and get away from me." Ichigo growled, shoving him away but breathing heavily. Grimmjow allowed himself to be moved, but he didn't back off.

"I told you I was going to torment you, to see how long I could drag it out until you came. Are you ready? Because we have unfinished business, and I'm going to show you the truth." Grimmjow wandered over to the desk, unbuttoning his shirt and draping it over the back of Ichigo's chair. He sat down in the chair and gave Ichigo and expectant smile. "Well?"

"Damn you, and fuck this." Ichigo growled, yanking his shirt off as well. "I'm going to prove you wrong, because I don't _love_ you, and I don't need you. I thought we had an understanding." He stalked over to Grimmjow, jabbing a finger into his chest. "I thought that we both knew this was office sex, nothing more and nothing less. I thought we both knew that it was temporary, emotionless fucking."

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around ichigo's waist and yanked him onto his lap, "So are you mad at me for changing the expectations, or yourself?" It was rhetorical, Ichigo noticed, because even though he was about to respond Grimmjow brought their lips together.

He fought it, at first, but the persistence of his lover's lips and the tugs on his hair that practically demanded he allow better access eventually broke down his resistance. Grimmjow gave Ichigo no time to gain any control, he simply swept in and dominated his mouth, grinding his hips up into Ichigo occasionally and making him groan. When Ichigo finally tugged away, his lips were bruised and swollen as he attempted to regain his breath.

Grimmjow smirked, grinding his hips up against Ichigo's again. He watched as Ichigo's eyes fluttered momentarily closed at the pleasure, and he knew it wasn't going to be as difficult as Ichigo thought for him to break into his defenses. He was already losing focus on his goal to prove Grimmjow wrong.

"You ache for me Ichigo, your body knows me. Mentally you fight me, but physically you melt at my touch." He reached out and brushed his hands across Ichigo's chest, smiling as his lover glared. He took his time, slowly caressing the dips and lines of his muscles, before pausing at his nipples. He flicked at one, then pinched it lightly, twisting. "And I want you too."

He slid his hand down to the edge of Ichigo's jeans, lightly brushing his fingers across the line where flesh met clothes, smiling to himself when he felt Ichigo tense in anticipation beneath his fingers. He undid the button, leaning over to place kisses along Ichigo's neck, distracting himself momentarily to nibble where the neck met shoulder. "I want to eat you up, to consume you." He muttered into the hot flesh, biting down roughly just as he finished undoing Ichigo's pants. His hands slid down to caress his ass, and he smiled as he liked the bite mark.

"Someone isn't wearing any underwear- were you thinking of me this morning as you got dressed? Thinking that we would be holed up in that God forsaken supply closet one more time and that one less item of clothing would let me enter you that much faster?"

The words, along with heated caressing of his ass, caused Ichigo's desire to sky rocket. He had been thinking something along those lines this morning, not that he'd admit to it. "Bastard." He grumbled, wiggling in attempt to get the friction he wanted.

"Not so fast, cutie." Grimmjow smiled, knowing that his lover was starting to get impatient. Usually, they wasted no time, but today was different. "We're going to do things differently today, remember? Now take'm off." He slipped his hand out of Ichigo's pants and slapped his clothed butt lightly.

Ichigo stood, torn somewhere between irritation and desire. His hands lingered, unsure which half of him would win, when Grimmjow stood as well.

"If you don't hurry up..." Grimmjow let the threat linger, knowing that Ichigo wouldn't be sure whether he was threatening to do it himself or not do it at all. Either way, as far as Ichigo was concerned, wasn't okay, so he slipped his pants down his legs, gasping in surprise when his feet left the ground as he bent down to undo his shoes. Grimmjow had placed him on the edge of his desk, and proceeded to remove his shoes himself. He worked slowly, and Ichigo practically growled again in frustration. "Hurry up!"

"Hurry up and what?" Grimmjow asked, smiling innocently as he flicked off the first shoe. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Ichigo flushed, and Grimmjow laughed. "Where did this innocent thing come from- aren't you the man who suggested we became fuck buddies? Aren't you the one who approached me?"

"Damn it, you're different today." Ichigo argued, "It's different."

"You're right," Grimmjow purred, stepping between Ichigo's finally bare legs to bring their faces within inches of each other, "Things are different- I'm going to make you understand why it's me you think about when you're alone, and why it's me that turns you on like no one else."

He brought their lips together again, tugging and teasing his lips as he caressed Ichigo's thighs. He heard Ichigo's disapproving groans against his mouth, and laughed as he pulled back. "Impatient as ever. Stand up, then bend over your desk."

Ichigo flushed, shaking his head. "No. You can't tell me what to do." He stated firmly, but Grimmjow's grin never weakened.

"I was going to be nice, maybe stop teasing you so much. Not anymore." He stepped forward and picked a fighting Ichigo off the desk, setting him down on his feet in front of him and then turned him sharply around. His slid his hands up and down Ichigo's chest, rubbing his nipples again and grinding himself lightly against Ichigo's backside. He got him distracted by his hands, distracted by his lips, distracted by his body, and then bent him over the desk until he was face to face with the wood.

"Now that's better." Grimmjow smiled, smacking Ichigo's behind hard enough to leave a little pink, drawing a startled cry from Ichigo as he leaned on his elbows across the desk. "Now your pert little ass is perfect for me to enjoy."

"Would you just shut up?" Ichigo groaned, burying his head in his hands. "Just fuck me already."

"You would like that wouldn't you? If I stopped tormenting you with the sound of my voice and let you off the hook?" Grimmjow laughed throatily, "But no, I'm going to enjoy you thoroughly, I think."

He bent over to brush kisses all along Ichigo's back, stroking his sides, and smiled to himself when he heard Ichigo grumble, "Well at least touch my dick then."

"Mmm, not yet I don't think." Grimmjow stepped back to admire the beautiful body in front of him. "Your hole is begging for my attention, winking at me, taunting me."

Ichigo groaned at the statement,

"Of course it is, usually you're inside me by now."

"But isn't the change nice?" Grimmjow smiled, getting to his knees between his lovers legs so that his face was at level with Ichigo's ass. "Such a pretty sight, your tight pink hole." He leaned forward, brushing a few more kisses along Ichigo's ass, nibbling the taunt flesh until he heard Ichigo groan again, and then he brought his mouth to the hole. He teased Ichigo lightly, using his tongue to taunt him with the idea of something solid, but denying him the satisfaction of any real or substantial penetration. The sounds he drew from Ichigo were heavenly- he was glad Ichigo couldn't tell how they tugged at his self control.

In one swift motion, he flipped Ichigo over onto his back, still kneeling between his legs as he stared up his lover's body to see his face. Ichigo was flushed, looking slightly embarrassed to see Grimmjow in a position where he could see everything.

"I hope this means you're going to be done tormenting me soon," he mumbled, barely coherent as his hips flexed involuntarily when Grimmjow's hand stroked the skin on his upper thigh, "Because this is hell."

"One man's hell is another man's heaven." Grimmjow muttered into the skin of his inner thigh, distracting Ichigo enough that he didn't notice Grimmjow's hand brush lightly at his hole. He did noticed when the digit pushed in, breaching him in one solid movement, and his hips arched as he groaned.

"You're so beautiful, Ichi, you know that?" Grimmjow slipped in another finger, twisting them around inside him, deliberately ignoring the pleasure point he knew was there.

"God, just fuck me already!"

"I am godly, no?" Grimmjow smiled to himself, brushing a few more kisses along Ichigo's thighs along with a particularly violent thrust of his fingers. "And I'm surprised you're still asking me to fuck you, isn't that a little close to begging for you? Not that I mind listening to your breathless, heated voice."

Ichigo slowly moved up onto his elbows, panting slightly and groaning as the fingers inside him tormented him with the thought of pleasure, drawing out his desire but not satisfying. "You. Will. Fuck. Me. Now." He breathed, glaring at Grimmjow, wanting nothing more than to eliminate that smile. Well, nothing more than that OR having Grimmjow inside him. Yeah, that first- destroying the smile could come later.

Grimmjow said nothing, moving abruptly to take Ichigo into his mouth and causing the other man to lean his head back in pleasure. He was hard, well beyond ready, Grimmjow noted, dragging his cheeks along Ichigo's shaft as he continued pumping his fingers in time with his mouth. He knew this combination would bring Ichigo to a climax quickly at this point, regardless of whether or not his prostate was being hit, and decided to change tactics. He removed his fingers, grabbing Ichigo's ass as he brought his head down sharply, taking Ichigo deep into his throat, and slowly pulling off of him completely. His own erection was straining, and he didn't want to drag it out any longer.

Unzipping his pants, he pulled himself out, meeting Ichigo's passion glazed and frantic eyes.

"There's something different about me, and you know it." He stated, leaning over to bring his lips next to Ichigo's ear and their erection together briefly, "And even if you don't think so right now, ask yourself tonight why you can't get me out of your head- or your heart."

Moving into place, Grimmjow thrust into Ichigo, finally hitting his prostate and causing Ichigo to wrap his legs around Grimmjow's waist and grind them together.

"Oh God, finally." Ichigo groaned, letting out a mewling noise as Grimmjow withdrew slowly and then thrust sharply back in. "Don't you… dare... stop again!" Ichigo panted, voice rising as Grimmjow began to grind relentlessly into him, rubbing constantly across the pleasure spot inside him, holding his hips in a firm, almost bruising grip as he pounded their flesh together.

"Don't worry, Ichigo." Grimmjow ground out, "I doubt you could ever get rid of me."

**xXxXxXxXx**

That night, Ichigo stared in the mirror after his shower. There was a rather noticeable bite mark on his neck, as well as a few hickeys, and something that could almost be the beginnings of a bruise of his right hip. It was like Grimmjow wanted to make it so Ichigo couldn't even look in the mirror without thinking about him. As if he needed some physical reminder of the man, when he was all Ichigo could think about.

The rest of the work day had been a waste, he couldn't even focus. Renji had noticed and asked him about it, but Ichigo demanded to be left alone. The knowing look on Renji's face was infuriating, like Ichigo was some child who had just learned his lesson the hard way.

Grimmjow had left immediately afterword, saying he'd spent too much time away from his desk already, and Ichigo had been left to redress alone. It had surprised him, that after those almost tender words, Grimmjow wouldn't even take the time to care for him in little ways. He didn't want to admit he was a little disappointed, but he was.

It was the disappointment that startled him into thought.

Grimmjow's words were haunting him now, along with the thought that he might love him. Ichigo immediately denied it, but Grimm had a good argument. Why was it that he only ever thought of him these days? Why couldn't he get the man off of his mind? Why is it, that as much as Grimmjow can be irritating, and as much as he threatened the carefully crafted life Ichigo had, he couldn't imagine breaking off their relationship?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_Grimmjow,_

_Come to my office. Now._

"Oh goodie," Grimmjow smiled to himself, noticing that the e-mail had been sent around seven, when Ichigo first arrived in the office. He had just arrived himself, and it was now almost eight thirty, but he figured the invitation just meant to come when he read it so he headed that direction. He was hardly nervous, because he knew everything he had said was the truth- Ichigo had come to love him. Sad that it would happen without ever having had a real conversation, but that would come with time.

He knocked on the door to announce his arrival, and then let himself in. Ichigo was seated at his desk, a desk that he would never look at the same. Ichigo must have seen the flash of desire in his eyes at the sight of him sitting in that chair too, because he blushed.

"Good morning President, sleep well last night?"

"Of course," Ichigo answered flippantly, then gestured that he should come closer. "Come here."

Grimmjow stepped forward slowly, acting calm and unconcerned as the approached the body he had thoroughly ravished the day before.

"You can be a bit of a bastard, but I think I love you." Ichigo stated, staring unabashedly up at Grimmjow. "I don't want to lose you, I want to get to know you, and I crave your presence almost all the time. I can't deny it anymore, what I want from you is more than sex as a business agreement- more than sex in a closet. I want all of you too- even if you're a little sadistic, evil and mean."

"Me? Mean?" Grimmjow grinned, "I can't imagine what you might mean by that."

"Don't be an asshole, Grimmjow." Ichigo cringed, "and as much as I hate to say it, you were right. Now you have to take responsibility for me."

Grimmjow reached out to pull Ichigo into his arms, "Whatever could you mean by that?"

"You need to love me too, you idiot." Ichigo smiled, leaning in to rest his head on Grimmjow's chest. "And don't fuck it up."

"Oh I've loved you for months, so that's not a problem. I was watching you from the minute I got hired, I just had to take a few risks and work my way into your heart. It worked, no?"

"You asshole, you mean I've been your prey for months?" Ichigo scowled up at him.

"And now you're mine." Grimmjow snuggled his face into Ichigo's hair, while Ichigo grunted.

"I can't believe it, I was played."

"Oh come on, you were using me for my hot body and ended up getting all of me- can you really complain?" Grimmjow was way too smug for Ichigo's tastes.

"So I suppose that means you think you won't have to work to keep me?"

"Oh no, I expect I'm going to have to work even harder now, since you're so high maintenance." Grimmjow laughed, nibbling on Ichigo's ear, "But that's okay, because you're all mine now."

The door suddenly opened, and Grimmjow and Ichigo were too surprised to even move apart.

"Ichigo, you've got a meeting with the president of the … uhhh," Renji stopped cold as he looked up from his clipboard and noticed his boss wrapped in Grimmjow's arms. He regained his composure much quicker than the two men across from him,

"I hate to interrupt, but Ichigo has things to do this morning besides spend time with his lover."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I can't believe we got caught, months of caution and we got caught!" Ichigo complained, walking toward his bed and flopping onto it with a grunt. He had been in the bathroom finishing getting ready for bed, and considering his relationship with Grimmjow. There was something about Grimmjow that drew Ichigo in; something about Grimmjow had him feeling complete- like he didn't need to erect his pride as a defense. And yet, it was never going to be easy with Grimmjow, since he acted like a spoiled child.

"Oh come on, Renji didn't care, and you did say he already knew." Grimmjow muttered from somewhere in the sheets of the massive bed Ichigo slept in.

"It's the theory of the thing!" Ichigo complained, and Grimmjow's head popped up out of the sheets.

"Are you whining?" He asked incredulous, but laughing slightly. Ichigo blushed,

"No! I don't wine! Presidents don't whine."

"It sounded to me like you were just whining." Grimmjow grinned, yanking Ichigo over to him so he could snuggle. "But it's okay," he interrupted Ichigo's oncoming objection, "because it's cute. I look forward to getting to know the cute, not-a-stuffy-businessman side of you."

"Who are you calling a stuffy businessman, you, you… "

"Sex machine?" Grimmjow supplied cheerfully, laughing as he was forced to tighten his grip when Ichigo struggled to pull away. When Ichigo resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be escaping, he sighed.

"Life's going to be different with you around, huh?"

"Oh, your life just got exponentially better."

"Not that you have an ego problem…"

"I can do anything I put my mind to. Exhibit A: I've succeeded in seducing you, quite a conquest."

Ichigo blushed, smiling as he cuddled into Grimmjow so he could plant a kiss on his chest. And then…

"Hey, wait, I've been conquered? What am I, an uncharted island? The moon?"

"You're my own personal moon- my biggest challenge to conquer and greatest accomplishment. Just as long as my moon keeps orbiting around me, life's good." Grimmjow yawned, and Ichigo blushed.

"You're not a romantic are you?" he muttered, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

"Considering I fucked you at least twenty times before we even talked about love, what do you think?"

"… Good. I wouldn't know what to do with a romantic."

"Stop talking, I want to sleep." Grimmjow muttered, and Ichigo glanced up at his face from within his cage of arms. His eyes were closed, and he looked contently relaxed, but…

"I'm too hot. I can't sleep with you holding me." Ichigo stated, fully expecting to be left alone in his massive bed.

"Shut up."

"No, seriously, I can't sleep like this."

"…"

"Grimmjow, let me go!" Ichigo struggled, but Grimmjow's arms tightened. Ichigo sighed,

"You're going to make my life hell, huh?"

"Goodnight Moon."

"Goodnight, you pain in my ass."

"But you love mee."

"Yeah yeah, things can change."

"Good luck with that."

"Are you really going to make me sleep like this?"

"Yes. Now shut up."

Ichigo sighed deeply, exasperated.

"Couldn't we at least have sex until I'm so tired I can sleep however you want?"

"I was hoping you'd suggest that." Grimmjow yanked Ichigo on top of him and into a kiss. Ichigo sighed contently, before slipping his hands into Grimmjow's hair and returning the kiss.

"You can't complain tomorrow, okay? Because you basically just asked me to fuck you into unconsciousness, and I will not get in trouble for following directions."

"Oh shut up."

**XxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** _Teehee. Sorry about all the fluff at the end, I couldn't help myself. The story seemed so much more complete with some mindless pillow talk._

_Review Please! :)_


End file.
